


distractions

by groovycoochie



Series: The Fives Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Little Shit, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: fives distracts you
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: The Fives Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128851
Kudos: 14





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #66: “stop distracting me”(if anyone finds the prompt list for this, please tell me and i’ll link it for proper credit)

He’s doing it on purpose. 

Besides you on the couch, Fives lets out a loud obnoxious yawn, obviously trying to get your attention. Out of your peripheral vision, you see him covering his mouth with his fist, not so subtly flexing his bicep. It’s infuriating. He knows what he’s doing. Why else would he strip himself of his armor and the top half of his blacks? 

Kriff this man. 

Scowling, the grip on your datapad tightens so much it feels like you’re going to crack it. 

“Honeyyy!” Fives yawns again and stretches out, presenting himself like the meal he is. “You’ve been working on that stuff all day! You need to take a break!”

Jaw clenching, you adamantly hunch over your work, and mumble, “Stop distracting me …” 

It’s truly a vain attempt to ignore the man next to you because next thing you know, Fives is shoving his bare chest against your shoulder and tilting his ear towards you. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

You freeze at the contact. He’s trying to tempt you. You know he is. Don’t get tempted. Don’t. Biting your tongue, you try not pay attention to him, but it’s so hard to ignore his heat, and you give in all too quickly. Glancing at him from the corner of your eye, you take Fives in. Up close like this, you can clearly see the mischievous glint in his eyes and the little smirk on his lips along with the obvious flexing of his abs. He knows what he’s doing.

It’s really not fair how tempting he looks right now. 

“Cyare?” Fives asks, nudging his shoulder against yours, provoking you. “Are you okay?”

No, you want to growl at him. No, you are not okay. He’s clearly trying to elicit a response from you and keep you from finishing up your reports and it’s working. It irritates you just how much power he truly holds over you and Fives knows it. He actively tries to exploit your weakness for him and it always. Works. Everytime. 

If you didn’t love him so much, you could hate him for it.

“Hon?” Fives asks again and practically drapes himself over your body. “Did you hear me?”

You can’t ignore him any longer and something inside you snaps. Snarling, you throw your datapad across the room and shove Fives back, pushing him horizontal against the couch. You straddle him and place your hands on his chest. He looks up at you with wide eyes and a triumphant grin that you want to smack off.

“What.” You get close to his face, hissing, “Do you want?”

Fives’ shoulders shake as he holds in a laugh. He got what he wanted and now he actually has the audacity to give you cheek. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I bothering you?”

Gritting your teeth, you slide your hands to his wrists and pin them above his head. He really is asking for it. Leaning down, you nip at his neck and Fives shudders. You smirk. He’s not the only one who has power. “I think you know the answer to that.”

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Fives tilts his head, giving you more access to his neck, asking, “And what are you going to do about it?”

Biting a mark into his skin, it’s your turn to laugh. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

He shivers underneath you and you smile. Fives won’t be bothering you for the rest of the night. You’ll make sure of that.


End file.
